Technical Field
The disclosure herein relates generally to methods for treatment and prophylaxis of senescent cell-associated diseases and disorders.
Description of the Related Art
Senescent cells accumulate in tissues and organs of individuals as they age and are found at sites of age-related pathologies. Senescent cells are believed important to inhibiting proliferation of dysfunctional or damaged cells and particularly to constraining development of malignancy (see, e.g., Campisi, Curr. Opin. Genet. Dev. 21:107-12 (2011); Campisi, Trends Cell Biol. 11:S27-31 (2001); Prieur et al., Curr. Opin. Cell Biol. 20:150-55 (2008)); nevertheless, the presence of senescent cells in an individual may contribute to aging and aging-related dysfunction (see, e.g., Campisi, Cell 120:513-22 (2005)). Given that senescent cells have been causally implicated in certain aspects of age-related decline in health and may contribute to certain diseases, and are also induced as a result of necessary life-preserving chemotherapeutic and radiation treatments, the presence of senescent cells may have deleterious effects to millions of patients worldwide. However, identifying and developing treatments of such diseases and conditions by selective elimination of senescent cells has been an arduous undertaking. The present disclosure addresses these needs and offers related advantages.